1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optic device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
As an electronic apparatus, an active drive-type liquid crystal device which includes, for each pixel, a transistor as an element for switching control of a pixel electrode, for example, is known. The liquid crystal device is used in a direct-view-type display or a light valve, for example.
The liquid crystal device includes a liquid crystal panel in which a sealing material is disposed at a peripheral edge portion between a pair of substrates and a liquid crystal layer is sealed in a space surrounded by the sealing material. Furthermore, the liquid crystal panel is accommodated in a frame and is fixed with an adhesive agent between the liquid crystal panel and the frame. According to such a liquid crystal device, there is a case where moisture enters the liquid crystal layer via the sealing member, which brings about deterioration in display quality or a decrease in lifetime of the liquid crystal layer.
For example, JP-A-2007-65619 thus discloses a method of reducing entry of moisture into the liquid crystal layer by providing a mold material on an outer circumferential side of the sealing material.
However, a further improvement in quality has been required with a longer lifetime and higher definition of the liquid crystal device, and the method disclosed in JP-A-2007-65619 has a problem in that moisture resistance is not sufficient.